Questions and Burdens
by DigiExpert
Summary: Kira ends up taking an evening walk to get away from her parents and their crazy vacation idea. She has questions that go unanswered. Along the way she meets a stranger who's looking to lift a burden from their chest. [One Shot]


**This was just a simple piece I worked on while bored in a few of my classes. I wanted to try another Kira piece, though I don't like it as much as I did my first. It's only a oneshot, so don't expect anymore to come of it. I've enough to deal with keeping up with the other two long stories. Read and Review.**

Kira sighed as she strolled around the lake. For some reason, her parents had decided it would be fun to visit Angel Grove, the original home of the Power Rangers. Kira couldn't see the fun in the vacation, but she chalked that up to having been a Ranger herself. She was interested in finding out about her predecessors, but not in the same way her parents were. She would rather get to know about the people behind the spandex suits, not listen to random bits of information from locals about what they knew.

She noticed a park bench up ahead and decided to sit. It was early evening and the sky was just starting to turn a brilliant shade of pink and orange. Kim removed her guitar from her back and took a seat. She laid the instrument across her lap. She wondered why the Power Rangers were such a big phenomenon here. She knew this big of a fuss had never been made over the Dino Rangers, but then again they had never been the first Ranger team. She knew a long line of Rangers preceded her.

Strumming her fingers deftly over the strings, Kira wondered what people would do if they knew about the Rangers behind the helmets. Would mass hysteria result? Would the Rangers be forced to change their identity as a result of all the reporters that could suddenly appear? She wondered what people like her parents would think or do if they only knew…

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed when someone took a seat beside her. She glanced at the newcomer out of the side of her vision. Beside her sat a petite looking woman with shoulder length brown hair. The woman stared out at the lake as though it held some special memory for her. She elicited a sigh and Kira thought she recognized the face of a teenage girl hidden amongst the features.

"Nice place to think, isn't it?" asked the woman.

Kira nodded. "Yes." She didn't know whether or not she should find out if the woman was the one she remembered. It was an awkward question, an awkward situation to be put in. Her curiosity finally got the better of her. "Excuse me, but I think I recognize you from somewhere," began Kira.

The woman turned and looked at her questioningly. "I don't believe we've ever met before," she answered, confused.

Kira racked her brain. She knew she had seen this face before. "Maybe it was in Dr. O's video log," she muttered to herself, not intending to be overheard.

"Dr. O?" questioned the stranger.

"Dr. Oliver," explained Kira. "He was a teacher I had in high school." Then it hit her. A photograph of a group of teenagers together, all helmet less, but still suited in spandex, flashed before her. "Wait I know who you are." Kira looked around and then lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "You're the original Pink."

Kimberly's eyes went wide. "How do you know that?" she hissed.

"Does Dr. Tommy Oliver ring a bell?" asked Kira.

Kimberly wanted to deny that she did, if only to throw this girl off track. Her mouth didn't agree with her mind. "Yes, we were good friends." She knew that she was flat out lying; Tommy was the entire reason she was sitting next to the lake. She was revisiting her past and the memories that followed it.

"I'm sorry that I seem so intrusive," apologized Kira. "I'm not really telling the truth. Dr. O wasn't just my high school science teacher. He was also my mentor."

"Mentor?"

Kira nodded. "I was his yellow Ranger." She whispered. "I won't say any more about that. This isn't the place."

Kimberly readily agreed. She didn't feel like discussing her past, particularly with this girl. They shared a connection, but even so it left them total strangers.

"Have you ever wondered what things would be like if there were no secrets behind the mask?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kimberly.

"What would people think if they really knew it was us?"

"I'd rather not think about it," replied Kimberly. "It wouldn't be a good thing."

Kira nodded. She felt like she was being a pest, but she had too many thoughts that were unanswered. She sighed, knowing that many of them would remain unanswered. She was left to ponder and question on her own.

Kimberly rose, smoothing her clothing before turning to Kira. "I need to go. I've an early flight in the morning. It was nice meeting you…"

"Kira."

"Kira. I'd love to talk with you more, but now isn't the time. Here's my business card if you really want to have your questions answered." Kira accepted the small white card the woman held out. "Bye," she said as she turned and walked away.

Kira watched the woman go before squinting at the card in her hand. _East West Gymnastics Complex. Kimberly Hart _read the first two lines. Kira turned and began heading back to the hotel. She had noticed the change in Kimberly's voice as she was leaving. A burden had brought the woman here, but during the time she had spent with Kira, it had slowly melted away. It only added to the mystery of Dr. O's past.

**And there you have it. Feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
